Dammit Janet!
Dammit Janet! When he is enrolled in daycare facility, Plankton falls in love with another small fish named Janet. Season: 2 Episode: 15 Total Episode Count: 22 Prod. no.: 2ACX09 Featuring: Plankton, Janet, Sandy, SpongeBob Also Appearing: Patrick, Evil Sea Monkey, Squidward, Tom, Fred, Karen, Brad, Leonard, Barbara, Melinda, The Snail in the Hat, Tinker Bell, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Kurt Cobain, Courtney Love, Nikita Khrushchev, The Club of Forgotten Children, Kim Richards Musical Numbers: You Make Me Feel So Young Plot: When Plankton demonstrates that he dosen't play well with other children, Sandy decides to put him in daycare. However, Sandy soon becomes bored without her company and, seeking some excitement, decides she'd like to take on a part-time job. SpongeBob refuses until he finds out for Fred that husbands of flight attendants can travel for free, at which point he strongly encourages Sandy to become a fight attendant. Sandy soon discovers that life as a flight attendant is far from glamourous and is, in fact, very exhausting. At the same time, SpongeBob is traveling far and wide, unbeknownst to Sandy. When she tells SpongeBob she's thinking of quitting her job, SpongeBob encourages her to continue on so he can still reap the travel benefits of being her spouse. But when SpongeBob ends up on the same flight as Sandy, she discovers what he's been up to and becomes furious with him. she drags him off to the lavatory to discuss the matter, just as the plane is begin hijacked to Cuba. All the passengers are returned home safely, except for Sandy and SpongeBob, who went unnoticed in the locked lavatory. They end up being stuck in Cuba for two weeks waiting for their passports to arrive. They try to unsuccessfully buy some passports on the black market, but ultimately resort boarding a draft of refugees. At this moment, Sandy realizes she has no need for the excitement she was seeking, because being roomed to SpongeBob provides plenty of it. Sub-plot: Meanwhile, Plankton becomes smitten with a little girl at the daycare named Janet. He attempts to get close to her, even spelling his affection out for her through song. However, she shows interest in another boy, which causes Plankton to fall for her even harder, attempting to make her jealous by pretending to be in a relationship with another girl. When Janet finally expresses her interest in Plankton, he is elated, but then he realizes she's only been interested in his cookies. Plankton is crushed, trying hard to hold back his tears. Cutaways #The Cat in the Hat #Kim Richards #House puppet #SpongeBob flies to Australia #Kurt Cobain #SpongeBob flies to Kentucky #''The Communists'' Trivia *The title is reference to the song "Dammit Janet". Reception In his 2009 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN rated the episode an 8.6 out of a possible 10, stating that "Dammit Janet!" has "plenty of laughs" and "watching Plankton bumble his way around when he's in love is always fun". However, he noted that SpongeBob is "particularly obnoxius" in the episode, and he "increasingly becomes more and more unrealistic". Rating TV-14: D Gallery MJ!.jpg|French title card Jk.jpg|Japanese title card MsJ.jpg|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2